The Destiny Of The Emperor
by CyberDracomon
Summary: My first non-Takari fic. This is an A/U fic about Ken and what might have happened if his reign as Digimon Emperor lasted for years rather than a couple of months. A must for any Ken or Kenlei fan
1. The Fall Of An Empire

The Destiny Of The Emperor  
Chapter 1: The Fall of an Empire  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: What follows is very far from my usual fanfic. It is in tribute to something few of us remember, but those who do cherish the memory, the first fanfic I ever read. It is a version of an old Final Fantasy 6 story called "Anti-violence Therapy Subject 11983" by an author going by the name Cross Knight Kefka. I printed this story back in 1997 and as far as I know my printout is all that remains of the original story, I haven't even found the original author yet. The concept and ideas the story presented were too good to be forgotten, so I rewrote it into this. Please be warned this is a PG-13 fic and the first chapter depicts a great deal more violence than I generally use, if you disapprove of this please do not read.)  
  
As any Digimon fan knows, series 02 started with the enemy known as the Digimon Emperor, the Digidestined we would later know as Ken. The end of his reign came when Davis found the Digiegg of Miracles and used it to Armor Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon, who managed to defeat Kimeramon with help from Wormmon, who sacrificed his energy to restore Magnamon. Kimeramon was done in by Magnamon's Magna Explosion and Ken never became the Digimon Emperor again. This is the reality we know and must embrace, but there exists any number of other realities where every possibility exists. Now we look at one of these realities where we learn what would have happened if the final gambit with Magnamon was unsuccessful. What if Magnamon had lost? What if Ken was the Digimon Emperor for years rather than months?  
  
**********  
  
It is 7 years since the Digimon Emperor entered the Digiworld and began capturing his Digimon slaves and claiming areas as his own. After the Digidestined were successful in stopping his base, Ken and Kimeramon went after the Digidestined once again, but at the same time, Davis had discovered his 3rd Digiegg, the Digiegg of Miracles. Veemon, as Magnamon, fought Kimeramon, but could not beat him. Desperate to save his human counterpart, Wormmon sacrificed his energy to recharge Magnamon. With one final gambit, Magnamon attacked again, but as the battle continued, Magnamon could not win. With Wormmon gone and Kimeramon the victor, Ken embraced his evil, took Kimeramon back as his Digimon with a Dark Spiral, and continued his terrible reign. The Digidestined, for the past 7 years, have fought to stop Ken from controlling the Digiworld. In the last year they have gained the upper hand, ever since their Digimon learned how to go Ultimate without DNA Digivolving, their power has matched Kimeramon's, and Ken and his minions have been unable to gain ground, forced to fall back. Now much has changed. TK and Kari have grown to love each other, Davis is respected as a leader, Yolei has been on her own, cleaning up the Digiworld, even Cody has grown stronger. Most of all, Ken has grown weary, Kimeramon's unstable form has grown old, and 7 years into his dominant reign as the Digimon Emperor, his empire is doomed to fall.  
  
**********  
  
Ken stood at the entrance of a cave that had served as his base for some time now, watching a battle rage between his most powerful minion, Kimeramon, and the four Ultimate Digimon of the Digidestined. Most of his slaves had been freed, many of which were watching on at a distance, and his control spires demolished, leaving him to hide in the cave until the day the Digidestined came for him. That day had come. If Kimeramon lost here, it was over. Ken knew his end could be met here within minutes. Kimeramon was pieced together from many incompatible Digimon, it's DNA was chaotic, it shouldn't have even lasted the past seven years, but it was all he had left. His fate depended on this freak of nature he had created so long ago.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, aiming an arrow of light at Kimeramon. She released the arrow, sending it speeding through the air, leaving only a streak of energy behind it. The attack flew with such speed Kimeramon could only block the attack with SkullGreymon's arm, his strongest appendage. It was not strong enough, however, as the blast deleted the appendage, leaving Kimeramon with no parts of Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"Beam Saber!" MagnaAngemon yelled in his cold, harmonic voice. He rushed at the puzzle piece Digimon, slashing at him with his sword for any part that may have been exposed. He caught the edge of Birdramon's wing, deleting one of Kimeramon's sets of wings. Ken watched in horror as his Digimon slowly began to fall apart limb by limb, slowly leaving the mutant Digimon defenseless.  
  
"Harmonious Spirit!" Shakkoumon shouted, firing a piercing laser beam from his eyes. Kimeramon tried to jump out of the way of the beams, only to get his tail clipped and deleted. Kimeramon crashed to the ground, kicking up the dust around him. He tried pushing himself up to continue, but the battle had exhausted him and the injuries to one of his Devimon arms was so great it deleted under the strain, dropping Kimeramon back to the ground.  
  
"Vee Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon shouted, his form surrounded in an intense blue flame. He flexed his wings violently, sending the blue flames into the air as a sharp, V-shaped fireball. The blast cured down, flying at Kimeramon with blinding speed. The attack was well aimed, blasting the Greymon torso that held all of the parts together. The force of the blast deleted Kimeramon's torso, and with nothing holding onto them, his remaining parts deleted in a massive cloud of digital bits that quickly faded to nothing. Ken could only watch on, a sudden, overwhelming sense of impending doom coursing through him. At the same time his mind only focused on his hatred for the Digidestined, he would have killed them long ago if he had chosen. Now it was far too late, Ken watched as the Digidestined and their Digimon closed in. Ken backed up, hoping to escape through a passage he had discovered in the cave some time ago. Unfortunately for him as he turned he discovered a Drimogemon had tunneled up behind him during the heated battle, blocking his escape. Somehow this clicked in Ken's mind, after a year of running, a year of hiding, he could escape no longer.  
  
"Face it, Ken, it's over!" Davis shouted from beside AeroVeedramon, both remaining alert just in case. They learned a long time ago that Ken was always full of tricks. Unfortunately the Digimon watching proved to be more drastic. Many of them rushed past the Digidestined and before they could stop them, the Digimon had surrounded Ken completely. Ken looked around for any way to get out of the ring of Digimon, but before he could find one a pair of Vegimon lashed out with their vines, entangling Ken's arms and pulling them tight until he couldn't move.  
  
"Finish him off!" A Digimon shouted from behind the crowd. A few others yelled their encouragement for the idea, followed by many other shouts for suggested punishment, which included, and most shouted, execution, an idea Ken froze at the thought of. He didn't think the Digimon he enslaved would go to such measures, but even the most gentle ones he recognized form the crowd seemed to be cheering the scene on. Before Ken could fully realize the situation, a Mojyamon stepped in front of the crowd, holding his signature icicle club. With a hateful glare, Mojyamon pulled back on the club and hurled it like a javelin toward Ken. The shades of his Digimon Emperor outfit hid the pure terror in his eyes as they watched the ice spear heading for his chest.  
  
With his body still tense, awaiting Death's grip to take his life, Ken watched as the spear was suddenly stopped in midair as AeroVeedramon clamped down on it with his jaws, much to the dismay of the crowds. Many Digimon hissed and booed, all too happy to display their anger toward the action, even if it was against a Digidestined. Among the shouts and rants of the Digimon, nobody heard Ken breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hold it, you guys, we can't just kill him." Davis said, stepping out in front of Ken to address the surrounding Digimon. "I know what Ken did to you, but killing him just makes you guys even worse, even he never did anything like that." Ken could hear a few mumbles of some of the Digimon that just now realized what Davis had announced. He was relieved they now thought differently, but he also hated them for being meek enough to show mercy.  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Mojyamon asked, taking his club back from AeroVeedramon. "We can't just let him roam free in the Digiworld or your world." This brought another idea through Ken's mind, imprisonment. Even he knew some Digimon weren't above long term captives, the worst would make his life pure hell. He knew well how surprised someone could be to know what they could live through.  
  
"We'll do this fairly." TK said from outside the circle of Digimon, which started to thin out as he spoke. "We'll take him to Leomon to be put on trial, we'll decide what to do with him there." Some of the Digimon could be heard grumbling, either approving or complaining, some doing both. Leomon was still known as a leader among Digimon, if any could serve as judge it should be him. Ken didn't complain with the decision, he knew how to survive, nothing Leomon could imagine could break him at his best.  
  
**********  
  
The following day a trial had been set up to decide Ken's fate. Ken stood before Leomon, who sat behind a tall, ominous podium. His hands had been tied behind him and a pair of Vegimon watching his every move in case he tried to get away. He was dressed in his real world outfit, his Digimon Emperor outfit being burned as soon as they could get it off of him. To his side Ken saw his jury of various Digimon, none of which looked like they'd be fair. On his other side sat TK, Kari, Davis, and Cody, all with their Digimon, all waiting to see what Leomon had in mind.  
  
"Ken Ichijoji." Leomon began, glaring down at Ken. The look in his eyes didn't look as angered as the others, maybe because he hadn't been one of Ken's captives. "As the Digimon Emperor, you committed crimes against countless Digimon, enslaving them, forcing them to battle themselves and the Digidestined, experimenting on them for the purpose of trapping even more Digimon. What is your defense?" Leomon's stern voice stole any joking attitude Ken had left from this ordeal. With a quick glance toward his jury, then at the Digidestined waiting in the row of seats beside him, he glared back at Leomon and laughed maniacally, obviously to the surprise of Leomon and the Digidestined.  
  
"You want my defense?" Ken said defiantly. "You must be dumber than I thought, Leomon, this isn't a trial, it's just an excuse to say you gave me a fair chance before executing me. I have no defense, nor would I wish for one! I would do it all a thousand times again and every time I did it I would enjoy it more!" Leomon had been surprised by the sudden laughter of insanity, but not surprised but Ken's announcement. Since Ken's capture, Leomon had been exploring as many options for "punishment" that he could, but found very few suitable for such an evil person.  
  
"Very well, I hoped you weren't beyond other forms of punishment, but I see no alternative." Leomon stated, standing from his seat to deliver a sentence. "Many of the Digimon you enslaved pleaded with me to sentence you to death, however I have devised something just as appropriate. You are sentenced to undergo rehabilitation therapy until you are no longer capable of the evil acts of your past. Be warned, if you struggle against these therapies you will wish your sentence was death. Take him away, his treatment begins tomorrow." With that the two Vegimon grabbed onto Ken's still-bound arms and lead him out of the room. Something in his mind couldn't help but laugh, to think a few therapy sessions were going to "cure" him. Ken laughed to himself as the Vegimon pulled him from the room, shutting the huge doors behind him. Once Ken had been lead out, Leomon breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out from behind his podium to join the Digidestined, who were already standing from their seats, their respective Digimon standing in front of them.  
  
"I can't help but wonder if I've made the right decision..." Leomon admitted to them. "As the Digimon Emperor he nearly changed the Digital World as we knew it, caused so much suffering... I'm not sure if any methods of treatment can cure someone so overcome with evil..." None of the Digidestined said anything, none of them sure of it themselves.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much." Kari said, suddenly breaking the silence. "We're all worried, but it's all we can do for now. All we can do now is hope the treatments are enough to at least get him to a state to return to our world." Leomon nodded, hoping that would be the case or better, but his uncertainties remained intact. There was no telling how long it would take or how much it would take, but he was determined to make sure Ken would never want to become the Digimon Emperor again.  
  
**********  
  
The Vegimon had lead Ken into a dark room that smelled of heavy dust, like it hadn't been used in years. He was strapped to a chair by his wrists and ankles to prevent escape, though he failed to see how it held him better than the ropes he had been tied with minutes ago. After a few minutes in the dark the door opened as Ogremon, his assigned keeper, entered holding a burning torch. He placed it into a metal holder beside the door before pulling out a scroll of some kind.  
  
"Are you my first torturer, then?" Ken asked mockingly. Ogremon only grinned at Ken as he continued to read over the scroll.  
  
"I only wish I was." Ogremon said. "I'm not, but he was right behind me when I came down here." Just as he said that the door opened once again as a Meramon entered, a long box of some kind in his hand.  
  
"So what's his torture, giving me a sunburn?" Ken said, still cocky about his sentence. Orgemon chuckled to himself as he finished the scroll and put it away.  
  
"You wish." He replied. "Meramon's "treatment" is his own form of acupuncture, minus the training. We said he could use you as a test dummy till he learns how." Ken felt a sudden chill go through his spine, his eyes widening at the announcement. Suddenly he wished he hadn't been so cocky before, his sentence was devised by one of the more peaceful Digimon, he thought it would be more like a trip to a psychiatrist. Ogremon continued to chuckle as he took a seat on a stool in the corner as Meramon walked toward a table beside Ken, setting the box down and opening it, revealing many various needles of various sizes that gleamed in the light of the torch.  
  
"Just to warn you, I'm a slow learner." Meramon said viciously. Ken remembered what he did to the Meramon group he found and suddenly worried if this was one from that group.  
  
"Try your best, an oversized candle hardly scares me." Ken said defiantly. Meramon grinned wickedly, then quickly grabbed for Ken's shirt, ripping it from his body, which had developed well over the years of constant battles. Meramon reached for his first needle, looking Ken over for a suitable puncture point, then brought the needle to his chest and stabbed into Ken. The sudden jolt of light pain made Ken flinch, but it was easy enough to get used to.  
  
"I remember what you put me through seven years ago." Meramon said, preparing a second needle. "Me, my friends, my brothers, you enslaved us all, forced us to fight the Digidestined, then allowed SkullGreymon to attack us all. I've been waiting to get my chance at you, so you can imagine how overjoyed I was when Leomon assigned me as your first "treatment" session." Meramon drove the second needle into Ken's chest, causing as much pain as the first. The longer the needles were in Meramon's hand, the hotter they were, and the more they burned into Ken's flesh.  
  
"Do your worst, you'll never change me! Never!" Ken screamed in anger. Meramon grinned wickedly as his task continued. Each time he drove a needle into Ken he did it with more rage, more force, causing more pain with every stab and drawing blood with many of the heated needles. Ken was in unbearable pain, though he refused to cry out, knowing how much Meramon wanted him to do so. After what Ken thought was an eternity, Meramon had run out of needles, much to Meramon's dismay and Ken's relief. Ken sat as limp as his restraints would allow, weak from the constant pain.  
  
"You will change." Meramon said, grabbing the now-empty needle case form the table. "One way or another, sooner or later, you will change." With that Meramon walked out of the room, leaving the needles imbedded in Ken, some of which were driven so deep they were still bleeding. Ken's mind was reeling from the hours of constant pain, he could barely remember where he was. All he knew is that the next few months were going to be the worst of his life.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later, Tai, Davis, TK, and Kari walked into Leomon's manor, the same building where the trial was held and Ken's treatments were being done in it's depths. Leomon had requested their presents right away, though none of the four knew why. Leomon's urge was so great they didn't even have time to find their Digimon before coming. The small group walked through the large manor until they came into Leomon's study, where the lion Digimon was waiting for them.  
  
"Digidestined, I appreciate you coming so quickly." Leomon stated, walking to the middle of the room to meet with them. "There is something of some urgency we must discuss." The Digidestined were afraid that was the case, though it wasn't hard to guess by how urgent Leomon's summon was.  
  
"Of course, Leomon." Tai said, standing out as leader of the group. "What's this all about?" Leomon walked away toward a large desk where he picked up what looked like a red needle, showing it to the Digidestined.  
  
"I looked in on Ken this morning." Leomon explained. "I found several dozen of these imbedded into him by Meramon." Tai and TK took a step closer, getting a better look at the needle. They saw that it wasn't red, rather it was covered in red blood. "I had no idea the treatments were so violent, I just now discovered many of the Digimon assigned to Ken's treatments used to be his slaves. I fear they are more concerned about revenge than actually rehabilitating Ken." Kari had an obvious look of disappointment, but she didn't look at all surprised.  
  
"He had so many slaves, there was no telling if the Digimon you put in charge of him were going to take vengeance." Kari explained. "Why did you summon just us, though? Wouldn't any of the other Digidestined be just as helpful?" Leomon shook his head before setting the needle back down among a small pile of similar blood-stained needles.  
  
"I summoned you four specifically for good reason." Leomon said. "Tai and Davis have both served as leaders of the Digidestined, and you and TK have been in both groups, giving you much more experience. I knew you four could help the most." Everyone seemed to think that made sense, besides Davis who was still sorting out Leomon's reasons.  
  
"Well, there's gotta be some more gentle treatments, aren't there?" TK asked. Leomon nodded in agreeance. "How about we just stick to those?" Leomon wasn't as positive about the second suggestion.  
  
"Unfortunately we have to keep some of the more negative treatment." Leomon said. "If too many of his treatments are too gentle he will learn to just go with them until we've been fooled into thinking he's cured. As long as the negative aspects are in his treatments, his violent nature is better controlled." TK was afraid that would be the case, he didn't like the idea that Ken's treatment had to have more violent measures.  
  
"How about just one constant treatment?" Tai suggested. "Something you can always have on him in case he gets out of control, something he wouldn't exactly like feeling too often." Leomon lowered his head, thinking for a second, then lifted his head and nodded.  
  
"We have such a treatment..." Leomon said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Unfortunately the method of applying it is rather extreme... I've been hesitant to administer it, mainly out of fear whoever would be in charge of it would kill him with it." Tai shook his head lightly, tossing his wild hair around a little.  
  
"Then make sure you're the only one in control of it." Tai responded. "That way you can be sure it's only used when it's needed." Leomon thought about it for a moment, then smiled slightly.  
  
"Very well." Leomon said finally. "As I said, the process required to set up this treatment is rather extreme, but I'm sure it will be effective afterwards. I chose well to consult you." Leomon glanced over at Davis, who hadn't said a word since they arrived. The others looked in his direction, just now noticing this.  
  
"Something on your mind, Davis?" Kari asked, curious about what could distract Davis so well. Davis looked up and smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Davis replied. "You know me, my mind gets lost easily." Kari looked at him strangely, then dismissed it. Rarely had Davis been so honest about being absent-minded. TK and Tai dismissed it, as well, after all miracles did happen from time to time.  
  
**********  
  
The next day Ken found himself laying on his back in a room he hadn't seen before. Last he remembered Meramon had come back for another session with his needles, except he only used one that was kept in a clear liquid. It must have been some kind of sedative to knock him out. He tried to look up to view the surroundings only to find his head couldn't move. It was being held down by a leather strap, restraining it from moving. Ken found his hands and feet were being immobilized by similar straps, making it impossible to move.  
  
"Wh... where am I?" Ken asked, barely managing to get the words out. The sedative was still in effect, making it hard to speak, though it had worn off just enough to keep conscious. After a minute a Digimon appeared over Ken to where he could see him, but the sedative made it too hard to tell what Digimon it was exactly.  
  
"Quiet, kid, we want this over with as quickly as possible." The Digimon said before moving out of view. Ken tried looking around without moving his head to little success. He looked down and could barely see some kind of device over his chest. Before he could make out it's details it shot some kind of lightning bolt down at Ken's chest, surging through him. The pain was incredible, but Ken was far too weak from the sedative to scream. The bolt stopped and seemed to retreat into the device, dragging a black orb of energy with it.  
  
"Know what that is, kid?" The Digimon said. "That's the energy from your body that connects you to that black Digivice of yours. You won't be able to use it even if you got it back." Ken was outraged, he couldn't believe they'd even dare to do something like that. He wanted to get up and take back what was his, the energy and his freedom, but both were impossible as long as he was restrained. He heard some Digimon moving around behind him, just out of his sight. As much as he strained against the straps, he couldn't get a better view of what was happening.  
  
"Relax, kid, we're just installing a little device for you." The Digimon said. "Consider it a thank you for what you did to us for so many years." Ken didn't like the sound of that, whatever they had planned couldn't be good if it was "thank you" for his doings. For a few minutes nothing happened, the room was completely silent and whatever Digimon talked to him was gone now. Then Ken felt a piercing pain in the top of his head, like one of Meramon's needles. In an instant the pain faded and Ken caught a glimpse of a doctor's needle being passed over his head. Ken figured it must have been a pain killer they injected, but why? All they've been doing is causing pain, why would they want him to feel no pain now? The answer soon came to him as he heard the sound of something spinning incredibly fast, then the sound of it cutting into something. The sound it made told Ken what was going on, they were sawing into his skull to install whatever they had in mind. The sound of the bone saw going through him made him want to vomit. After a while it stopped, and the saw was passed over his head. In exchange the Digimon operating on him received a scalpel to go into more intricate work. After a while a very small device was passed over Ken. His vision was still too blurred by the sedative to tell what kind of device it was, but it couldn't be good. Then something came he didn't expect. He felt them placing the device within the opening the saw had cut, installing it into his head. He expected this when he saw the device, but it was the fact he felt it that frightened him. The pain killer they injected must have been too weak, it was wearing off. Ken began to feel pain as the Digimon probed with the small blade, fitting the device into his head.  
  
"Feeling... p... pain..." Ken managed to say. "Pl... ease... n... numb me..." The Digimon stopped what they were doing as soon as he said this, relieving Ken. One of them looked over his head into his view, then just smiled down at Ken. The Digimon left his view and continued his work as the pain killer continued to weaken, with no hope of being renewed. Ken began to scream out in pain as the Digimon continued, with a faint laughter being heard from them as the screams became louder.  
  
**********  
  
Five months pass and Ken has shown progress in his treatments. True to his word, Leomon made sure the violent treatments were kept to a minimum, with Meramon's acupuncture treatments handled with more care as Meramon used his real knowledge of the art rather than his previously violent version. Ken was also started on a form of visual therapy where he would watch peaceful images on a monitor for hours at a time, the constant intake of peaceful views calming him mind.  
  
Ken's rehabilitation also included hobbies that were offered to him. Many things were made available, from painting to sewing. Kari even loaned them an old digital camera for him to try photography, but he seemed to take up the flute best of all. Often he played melodies between treatments in his cell, from hateful ones to surprisingly gentle songs. At night, while Ogremon slept, Ken would stay awake, watching the stars through his cell's window, learning constellations and mapping them out in a book of star charts he was given.  
  
Occasionally Ken would still lash out violently, enraged by what he goes through daily. The device that was implanted in his head delivered an electric shock through his system if he tried leaving his cell without Leomon present. He was the only one that held the control that activated or deactivated the device. It was enough to keep Ken in line and prevented them from resorting to more violent therapy.  
  
Leomon walked into Ken's room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed in his cell, in thought. Usually when Leomon checked in he was playing his flute or looking through a few of the books provided.  
  
"You've shows progress, Ken." Leomon said, looking through a report of the rehabilitation. "But you still have violent tendencies that we haven't been able to cure... despite the pain you describe from the electro implant you still lash out." Ken looked up from his thoughts, taking in Leomon's words.  
  
"You wish to know why I lash out?" Ken said coldly. "I have been denied every right as a human being. I don't have my freedom, my privacy, my dignity, I barely even have moments when I'm not in constant pain from your damned implant... I am even denied the powers your precious Digiworld granted me... I lash out because I despise what you have made me become... As much as I wish to do the same to you, I cannot thanks to the damn piece of junk parts in my head." Leomon looked on at Ken with little surprise in his eyes, getting the answer he expected. He grabbed a key hanging on his side and inserted it into the keyhole on Ken's cell door, undoing the lock and opening the cell.  
  
"Good." Leomon replied simply. "Now leave. My men and myself grow tired of your constant rambling. Leave this place and face the world where you can no longer do anyone harm." Ken looked on in surprise, not believing Leomon would suddenly grant his "freedom" so easily. Ken stood from his bed and walked out of his cell, taking a look at Leomon beside him. Seeing his opportunity, he lunged at Leomon, wanting desperately to do as much damage to Leomon as he had done to him. Leomon expected this and revealed the controller to Ken's device in his hand, hitting the button with his thumb. A shot of intense electricity went though Ken, making him scream in agony. Each time it was used the device turned up the voltage and this was by far the worst shock he had received, so great he collapsed under the pain as the electricity died down. Leomon shook his head in disappointment as he pressed another button on the controller, which deleted the device from his head. Leomon had no further use for it if Ken was to leave.  
  
"Ogremon." Leomon said, indicating Ken's guard beside the cell. "Take Ken outside and leave him there to recover. We have nothing more we can do for him." Ogremon grinned as he quickly gathered up the fallen teen in his arms to take him outside. Leomon guessed that Orgemon was glad to get off the constant guard duty, and to be honest he couldn't blame him for it. Unfortunately Ogremon was grinning for other reasons. Like many Digimon, he hated Ken for what he had done and when he heard of Ken's release today, he planned ahead. When Orgemon reached the front door of the building, he opened the door to see a hoard of various Digimon, all with vicious grins on their faces.  
  
"Man, there's more of you guys than I thought there would be." Orgemon said, dumping Ken to the ground in front of them. "Enjoy the present. Just don't kill him off right away, there are worse things than death, after all." A Tyrannomon went over and picked Ken up, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Ken's treatment is over." Tyrannomon announced to the crowd, turning to face him. "Now he gets what he should have received a long time ago! To Primary Village, there we can string him up and do as we please!" The hoard seemed to like the idea as they started to walk off toward Primary Village with Tyrannomon leading the way with the still unconscious Ken in his claws. As they left, from the top of the building, Davis and Veemon watched on from a lookout tower high above the main building.  
  
"Davis, why aren't we stopping them like last time?" Veemon asked. Davis looked down at the blue lizard Digimon and shook his head in dismay.  
  
"You know my reputation in the Digital World, without the others they wouldn't listen to me." Davis explained. As much as he didn't like it, Veemon had to agree, Davis wasn't exactly the most respected Digidestined. "Besides, it's not our place, we can't do anything to change their minds... We don't have any right to interfere." Veemon turned away from his human friend and looked on at the Digimon mob, who was almost out of view now. He didn't like Ken, but as much as he did, he didn't like what those Digimon were about to become even more.  
  
**********  
  
"It's time for celebration!" Tyrannomon screamed at the edge of Primary Village. "The Digimon Emperor is about to finally be executed!" Ken woke up from his unconsciousness just in time to hear this, but it was too late to retaliate. He was hanging from his wrists on some kind of wooden stage that was set up on the edge of Primary Village. His wrists were bound to a pair of beams sticking up from opposite sides of the stage, holding his arms apart while keeping Ken upright. His legs were in a similar setup, but he could stand on his feet, just not move them anymore than that. Ken managed to look around and noticed all the baby Digimon had been cleared out of this side of town, making him worry about what they had in mind.  
  
"Okay, everyone, gather around!" Ninjamon said, jumping up onto the stage. He produced a knife and stabbed it into the top of a short post on the stage near Ken. "Every former slave of our fallen emperor here gets one swipe at him with this knife before we finish him off. Try not to cut anything vital, we don't want him dead just yet." Everyone seemed to approve with glee, except for Ken, who was helpless to argue against it. Ninjamon was more than happy to take the first shot, taking the dagger and slashing into Ken's abdomen. The cut wasn't too bad, as this was just a form of torture, not execution. Ninjamon replaced the dagger and stepped off the stage as another Digimon, Gorillamon, came up and took the dagger, hacking into Ken's chest. One by one, other Digimon came up to take their slash, all careful to cut deep enough to bleed, but not kill. Those without hands to grip the knife were more than happy to use their own devices, especially Drimogemon and Snimon, both more than happy to use their natural weapons. With each cut came a new degree of pain, it was worse than anything Ken had experienced during his therapy. Many cut across other slashes, making the first cut deeper and drawing new blood from cuts that had stopped bleeding. Eventually, after what seemed like hours to Ken, every Digimon in attendance had their slash. Ken was sure some had taken two cuts and some, such as an Apemon in the back, he had never enslaved. He also knew nobody cared if he had a few extra cuts, though.  
  
"Now we come to the grand finale." Ninjamon announced. Upon hearing this, four Unimon stepped out of the crowd, all with vicious grins on their long faces. Ken, now very weak from his injuries, only had faint ideas of what was going to be next. "Cut him down. We'll tie him to the Unimon and draw and quarter him! A fitting end to someone who split the Digiworld apart so well!" Ken felt his blood run cold upon hearing their idea, to think it all would end in such a gruesome end made him nauseous. The Digimon didn't have the same feeling as many cheered as Ninjamon drew his signature throwing star and sent it flying toward the post, cutting the ropes that bound Ken, who fell to the wooden stage, too weak to stand. A similar throw cut his feet free as well, leaving him to the hoard of angry Digimon.  
  
Before any of the Digimon could get to Ken, they heard some kind of noise above them. Many of them looked up and behind them to see a series of fireballs soaring down toward the stage, blasting it hard and collapsing it. Ken looked up to see what had saved him, but could see nothing through the smoke from the stage's flames, which were blazing in front of him and to his sides. He quickly realized this might be the idea, it left him a path behind him that was blocked from view by the smoke and the fire was spread so nobody could get to him. Despite his injuries, he had to take his chances. Ken struggled to his feet and took off toward the edge of town, which lead into the Digital desert if he remembered correctly. He glanced behind him to see the fire completely engulfing what used to be the stage, and the smoke coming from it was too thick for even flying Digimon to get through. If anything could get through that, they wouldn't be able to follow him through the desert. It was suicide to attempt, but dying in the desert heat was, if anything, more gentle than anything they would have in mind.  
  
End of Chapter 1  



	2. A Change For The Better

The Destiny Of The Emperor  
Chapter 2: A Change For The Better  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: What follows is very far from my usual fanfic. It is in tribute to something few of us remember, but those who do cherish the memory, the first fanfic I ever read. It is a version of an old Final Fantasy 6 story called "Anti-violence Therapy Subject 11983" by an author going by the name Cross Knight Kefka. I printed this story back in 1997 and as far as I know my printout is all that remains of the original story, I haven't even found the original author yet. The concept and ideas the story presented were too good to be forgotten, so I rewrote it into this. Please be warned this is a PG-13 fic and the first chapter depicts a great deal more violence than I generally use, if you disapprove of this please do not read.)  
  
Ken trudged through the vast Digital desert, fighting through the heat that burned against his wounds, which were no longer bleeding. The hot desert wind blew sand into his wounds, stinging them badly, making each step more torturous. His clothes were shredded beyond repair thanks to the knife slashed, but he no longer cared about that. All that mattered now was survival, if he survived this trial he would at last be free from the pain he had been forced to experience, pain which no human deserved to know. Ken knew the Digimon back at the village had no intent of coming after him, they knew this desert would most likely be his grave. Ken had been walking for hours, his pain increasing with every moment, every step was a struggle. At last he could take no more and collapsed, letting his battered body fall to the soft, hot desert sand. With no hope of survival, Ken closed his eyes, awaiting death's grip to relieve him of his agony.  
  
Before death could take it's hold, Ken heard a bouncing noise close by, like a rubber ball bouncing off pavement. Ken forced his eyes open, looking around. He saw nothing but barren desert all around, yet he still heard the bouncing noise. Finally he looked behind him to see a small Leafmon bouncing past him through the desert. Ken couldn't believe it, a baby Digimon trying to cross the desert all alone. He figured it made sense for a Leafmon to try, with it's tail providing shade, though this Leafmon was obviously young as it's tail was too small to drape over him. The baby Digimon wandered close to Ken, finding comfort in the shade of his body. Somehow a part of him was glad his dying body would provide shade for the young Digimon. In a way his death would bring this Digimon another chance at life. He closed his eyes again, feeling weaker than before.  
  
He became alert again as a strong burst of wind hit him, throwing bits of his tattered clothing around. Ken kept his eyes closed tight to keep sand out of them, then opened them as he felt the wind dying down. His eyes immediately fell on Leafmon, who's flat tail had become buried behind him by the sand. Ken watched as Leafmon began to bounce fiercely, trying to free himself. The sand under him was soft, though, making his sharp bounces just bury him deeper. Ken was amazed by this, Leafmon had to know he couldn't escape, yet it kept trying despite how hopeless it seemed. It was a determination Ken had never seen before. Maybe the little Digimon was too young to know what doom was, or maybe his only sense was to survive, but whatever it was, it was something Ken knew he had never had, nor would he ever have it. Ken realized that Leafmon knew something Ken should have known all along. His only desire for the past 5 months had been his freedom, and that's never easily gained. He had to keep struggling, had to keep going. Ken learned that when it all ended, the pain, the punishment, the torture, he would at last be free, or the ones who did so much to him would win in the end after all. After a minute of watching Leafmon, Ken made a decision, picking himself up as best as he could. He walked over to Leafmon and picked it up, freeing it from the sand that weighed it down.  
  
"You, my friend, have dome something to me." Ken said. "Somehow you've restored my will to live when all I wanted to do was die and end my suffering the easy way. For that I can never thank you enough, but for now, let me at least thank you with my friendship." Leafmon smiled as best it could through his pacifier-shaped mouth, apparently glad Ken had made the decision. With his new companion in his arms, Ken continued on, ignoring the pain and heat. His mind was focused now, his determination renewed, and he knew his pain would end soon.  
  
**********  
  
Hours passed as Ken walked on with Leafmon cradled in his arms. The pain from his wounds was as hideous as ever as sand continued to blow into them, stinging him to no end. At least now Ken had someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge him for his past deeds, who was willing to listen out of friendship rather than by force from a dark ring or spiral. Ken chatted as much as he could with his small friend, trying to keep his mind off of the pain and heat. His mind would occasionally wander off, hoping for an oasis over the next dune, though he knew there wouldn't be one until he was across this wasteland.  
  
"It's kind of funny..." Ken said, keeping his chatting going. "We... met under similar circumstances, and we both only want to... escape this forsaken place... We got ourselves in much over our... our..." Ken suddenly felt his legs buckle from exhaustion, forcing him to fall to the sand. Leafmon jumped out of Ken's arms just in time to avoid his falling body. Ken tried to get up, but it was like every part of him had quit all at once. His wounds hurt immensely, weakening him further, draining him of any strength. He had determination, but without the strength to back it up, death was his only escape. "Leafmon... please, keep... going... s... save... your... self..." Leafmon looked panicked, but turned and bounced off as instructed. Ken watched as long as he could before his eyes grew too weak to remain open. "P... pain... s... so... bad... agh..." Ken struggled to even mutter those words, draining him of any remaining strength. He could feel death upon him, ready to end his pain along with his existence.  
  
"Hey, a baby Digimon!" Ken faintly heard. It was the voice of a young boy, it sounded so faint, either his hearing was going out or it was far away. "It's so cute..." Ken thought it was probably his imagination trying to convince him Leafmon found salvation.  
  
"I love it's leaf tail, it's adorable..." Another voice said, this one older, female, and somewhat familiar... "Hey, I think it want us to follow it... Hey, come back!" Ken forced his eyes open again to see two figures coming his way, following a bouncing ball. It was all Ken could make out before darkness overtook him as he blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Ken faintly heard. He realized he hadn't died, although his body felt numb and lifeless, still lacking any strength. Someone began shaking him roughly, forcing him alert. Ken managed to open his eyes, though his vision was so blurred he couldn't even make out shapes. Suddenly a hand touched his chin, guiding it up. Ken could feel the edge of a glass put to his lips, slowly pouring cool water into his aching throat. His bone dry throat forced him to cough up the water at first, but then accepted it quickly, taking in as much water as the glass held. Eventually the glass left his lips and Ken could feel the cold water running through him, cooling his overheated body slowly. His vision cleared slightly, making out the forms of a small boy and a girl around his own age in front of him.  
  
"You're really lucky, you were almost a goner." The boy said loudly. Ken cringed, his head pounding at the sudden loud noise. His hearing hadn't quite recovered, as well, making sounds very hard to take.  
  
"Wh... where... am I...?" Ken managed to say. The boy looked up at the girl, who walked over smiling. Somehow the sight was comforting to Ken, making him forget about his headache.  
  
"Shh, don't try to speak." The girl said. "You're among friends, just get some rest. You're save here." Somehow the words came as a huge relief to Ken, who felt better just hearing them. The girl put a cold, damp towel over Ken's head, cooling him off. "Get some sleep, you'll be better in no time, just don't worry." The words again comforted Ken, it had been so long since anyone had given him such tranquility with their words rather than just bring him pain with them. He closed his eyes again, out of choice rather than exhaustion. For some reason he felt, for the first time in years, safe.  
  
**********  
  
Ken again opened his eyes, this time with ease. His body felt more like it's old self, with everything apparently working again, some of his cuts were even starting to heal. It was then he realized he was now dressed in loose fitting clothes, much more casual than his straight gray outfit he was used to. Right now he was glad to be in anything as long as it wasn't his own grave.  
  
"Feeling better?" Someone asked. Ken looked to his side to see the same boy from earlier holding a bowl with some steam coming from it. His vision was clear now and he could make out the boy's shaggy blue hair and light clothing, which looked slightly worn out. "You were asleep for a whole day, I thought you'd be hungry so I brought some soup for you." Ken was surprised he could sleep for so long even with his weakened state. When the boy mentioned hunger Ken noticed how badly his stomach was growling, he hadn't eaten in a few days. He sat up in the bed and gladly accepted the bowl from the boy.  
  
"Thanks, I could really use this right now." Ken said. "So what's your name? And where am I?" The boy took a seat beside Ken's bed as Ken started in on the soup. It tasted like warm chicken soup, but here in the Digiworld there were no chickens... He decided not to think about it, at least it tasted good.  
  
"I'm Ryu, one of the Refugara Digidestined." The boy explained. Ken looked on in confusion, then noticed a small white ball by his feet. He wouldn't have thought much of it if it didn't have yellow eyes and ears.  
  
"So this place is called Refugara..." Ken said, putting things together out loud. "And I guess that's your Digimon down there?" Ryu looked down at the tiny Digimon and bent over, picking him up to give Ken a better look.  
  
"Yup, this is SnowyBotamon." Ryu said. The white puffball bounced happily as his name was announced. "He's too little to fight now, but he'll grow up in no time." Ken smiled slightly, then finished off the last of his soup. He hadn't realized how fast he had eaten it, it was a fairly big bowl, too.  
  
"You said you were a Digidestined..." Ken said, setting the bowl on a small table near the bed. "Are there other Digidestined here?" Ryu nodded quickly, smiling widely. Ken had no idea what could make him so cheerful, it was strange to him.  
  
"Yeah, a whole team of them." The boy said. "Come on, I'll show you around and then you can meet them. I'm sure they'll be glad to know you're alright." Ken chuckled a little at the though, Digidestined that would be glad he was okay. Still this place was already catching his attention, so he stood and followed the boy out of the room, who had left kind of eagerly.  
  
Outside he found he hadn't been in a room, but rather a small house that looked like it was made of quartz crystal. Ken looked around and was amazed at the sight he found. It looked like he was somewhere underground in a gigantic cavern, high above him was nothing but stone and stalactites hanging down. Around him many more buildings stood, all carved from the same rose-colored crystal. He figured the cavern was a massive deposit of the stone before they had made it their home. Ken then noticed the Digimon walking around, passing from building to building. He saw many familiar ones, but none looked right somehow. Many were the wrong color for some reason. Ken looked ahead of him to see Ryu, who was looking around the area.  
  
"Ryu, can I ask you something?" Ken said. "A lot of these Digimon I've seen before, but not in these colors..." Ken looked around more until he realized it wasn't a lot of them, rather all of them were oddly detailed, not a single normal Digimon among them.  
  
"These are refugee Digimon." Ryu explained. "They have no other place to live but here in Refugara. They've been abandoned by the Digiworld above because of their oddities." Ryu looked around for a good example, then pointed to a Unimon that featured zebra stripes. "That's ShimaUnimon. His stripes make him an outcast above." He pointed to a pair of Digimon talking, a blue Ogremon holding an ice club and a dark blue Devimon "Those two are Hyogamon and IceDevimon. They're always hanging out since they're both icy virus types." Ken was starting to understand now as he looked around at others. A brown Frigimon and Mojyamon, a red Penguinmon, a black Birdramon. None of them were accepted by their fellow Digimon because of their oddities.  
  
"So this is a town of outcasts..." Ken said. "I think I know how they feel." Ryu looked back at Ken and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." He said cheerfully. "Come on, the others will want to know you're alright." With that Ryu walked off, still holding SnowyBotamon, toward the largest of the buildings. Ken followed behind, not sure just what to expect. Did the Digidestined down here even know of his past? They must not have, if they stayed down here and were actually helping him there was no way they could.  
  
Inside the building was larger than it looked from the outside. Ken guessed it was built into the wall of the cavern so it could be larger. The decorations were nothing special, it didn't look too different from the building he was resting in. Standing at a table near the back of the main room stood a teen about his age in clothes similar to Ryu's, but in better condition. He was looking over something on the table while a white Agumon stood on the table, looking at the same thing.  
  
"Hey, Duran!" Ryu shouted. "Look who's up and about!" The boy ran off toward the table as the teen, apparently named Duran, looked up and smiled. Ryu ran over to the table and jumped up, sitting himself on it's edge. SnowyBotamon jumped off of his hands and onto the table to greet the white Agumon.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." Duran said, walking over to Ken and extending his hand. Despite the doubts still in his head, Ken accepted it, shaking his hand. "As my young friend announced, my name is Duran, and in case you're wandering, my white friend back there is SnowAgumon." Another misfit Digimon. Ken assumed all the Digidestined from here had similar Digimon, which would make sense for them to defend this place.  
  
"My name's Ken." He announced. Instead of the shocked reaction he expected from Duran, who he thought didn't realize who he was, he instead got a warm smile from him, which he was relieved to see. "Are you the one that pulled me out of the desert?" Duran released Ken's head and shook his head no.  
  
"Actually it was your friend over there." Duran said, indicating something to the side of the room. Ken looked over to see a green and brown Digimon asleep on a small bed. It looked like a small green ball with arms sitting on a pinecone. "Last time you saw him he was just a little Leafmon, but since he's digivolved into Minamon. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you once he's awake." Ken was glad to know his little friend was okay, and to be honest he was surprised he was strong enough to have already digivolved. Remembering those last moments in the desert, Ken recalled something else.  
  
"When I was lost in the desert..." Ken began. "I remember hearing a pair of voices. One of them was definitely Ryu's, but who else was with him?" Ken remembered something familiar about the voice, it was haunting him to know what it was.  
  
"That was me you heard." A female voice said behind him. It was the same voice, and with Ken's hearing working perfectly it really did sound familiar. Ken turned to see who the voice came from. Standing in the open doorway was Yolei, just as Ken last saw her, even in a similar outfit. Ken panicked a little, remembering his history with Yolei and her group of Digidestined all too well. After a second he began to realize, if she held the same intentions as the others he would be rotting in the desert right now.  
  
"Yolei..." Ken said, still in a bit of shock. "Why would you save me? Of all people I thought you or the others would be the first to leave me in that desert to die." Yolei giggled a little, probably because she expected that reaction, the walked out of the doorway to face Ken.  
  
"Things change, Ken, you of all people should know that." Yolei explained. "Besides, Leafmon wouldn't let us leave without you." Her tone was a joking one on the second comment, which Ken was thankful for.  
  
"What are you doing here, though?" Ken asked. "I remember you weren't with the others during their last fight with me and Kimeramon. At the time I was glad I didn't have to face all 5 of you but now I'm kind of curious." Yolei walked past Ken and took a seat at the table beside Ryu.  
  
"The Digimon here just seemed to need me more than Davis and the others did." Yolei explained. "The Digimon here are so rejected by the Digimon above that the Refugara Digidestined have to raid nearby towns on the edge of the desert. I hate doing it, but it's the only way any of the Digimon down here can get food to survive, as it is there's barely ever enough for everyone here. Including Duran, there's only 4 Digidestined here capable of going on raids so they needed as much help as they could get. They still do, too." Ken had no idea the Digimon here were so rejected that they couldn't even get food from the towns near the desert. It was shocking to say the least since he had never known Digimon that acted in such a way. Yet just a few differences in these Digimon made most others hate them...  
  
"Yolei..." Ken began. "I'd like to help... but with my past, I doubt the Digimon here would accept it..." Duran stepped forward, shaking his head in disagreeance.  
  
"You judge them too quickly." He said. "We know of your history as the Digimon Emperor, as do all of the Digimon here in Refugara, but you will not be judged by your past, only by how you are now. Believe me, if you choose to aid us, the Digimon here will be glad to welcome you." Ken hadn't realized the Digimon here would be so understanding. He should have, though, being rejected themselves, they know what it's like to be ridiculed for things beyond your control.  
  
"Alright then." Ken announced. "Let me know what I have to do and you've got it." Duran, Yolei, and Ryu all smiled, all glad to have Ken part of their group.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, you sure you're going to get it this time?" Yolei asked Ken. Ken was sitting on top of an odd wooden training device, a barrel with four legs attached to it's underside. The legs all had wheels that ran along a straight track that led across the long room. Across the path there were three dummies, each rigged with a small pouch on their sides. Ken had been trying all morning to successfully run this training gauntlet to no avail, never getting past the second dummy, which was rigged to move when he got too close.  
  
"I'm sure." Ken said with confidence. He already had his eyes locked onto the first pouch, his hand flexing, ready to snatch it. Yolei shrugged and pulled back on a long level, shooting the spring loaded training horse down the track. Ken reached out as he approached the first dummy and easily snagged the pouch at it's side. Quickly he swung it over and into a saddle bag for safe keeping. He was already nearing the second dummy as he completed this and it had started to wobble back and forth a little. Ken kept his eyes locked on the pouch as he reached out for it. As it did a dozen times before, the dummy moved to the side, forcing Ken to reach farther out. Somehow Ken's hand found the pouch, grabbing it and pacing it into the saddle bag. Ken moved back to a comfortable spot on the seat as he came up on the third, which didn't seem to be doing anything unusual. Ken reached out, confident he would succeed. His hand found the pouch, grabbing onto it tightly. Ken pulled himself back toward his seat, but suddenly discovered he couldn't, the pouch was stuck too tightly to the dummy. He couldn't release the pouch in time after realizing this and got pulled off the wooden horse, sending him into the ground hard. Ken could hear a slight gasp from Yolei across the room as he hit, his arm sore from the sudden pull against it. Slowly Ken picked himself up as Yolei walked over to check on him.  
  
"You now, you could have warned me that you nailed this pouch onto the dummy..." Ken said. Yolei smiled nervously as she walked past him to collect the other two pouches from the saddle bag.  
  
"Actually I couldn't." Yolei said. "Some things you can't get without a fight and you never know when you'll have to pull a little harder than usual to get it." Ken saw her point, this new task he was going to undertake was going to be full of surprises, good and bad. Yolei reclaimed the pouches from the bag and walked over to the first two dummies, replacing their pouches for another try. Ken sighed and walked over to the dummy horse and pulled it back to the starting point until a loud click could be heard, signaling it's spring was reset and ready to launch it again.  
  
"Ken, I know I've asked you this before..." Yolei started. "But are you really sure you want to do this? I mean your reputation isn't the best as it is, it wouldn't be good to add theft to it. As it is they're more than ready to kill you off the second they have you helpless." Ken had heard all of this ever since he agreed to help a month ago, from Duran, Minamon, and Yolei especially. For some reason, one that escaped him, she seemed concerned about him. Whatever reason she had, it must have been a good one since she never seemed to drop the issue.  
  
"Don't worry, Yolei, my reputation couldn't be any worse." Ken said. "As long as it's this bad, I might as well do this, and as long as it helps the refugee Digimon it's worth it." Yolei smiled gently at Ken, the same smile Ken remembered from his first day in Refugara. It always gave him this warm feeling of comfort, a feeling he always liked having. He couldn't describe it himself, but something about Yolei's smile just made him feel better about all of this.  
  
"Well get ready, I'm expecting you to get all three this time." Yolei said, taking her spot at the lever. Ken climbed up onto the dummy horse and readied himself, eyeing the first of the pouches. Yolei pulled on the lever, sending him off again. Ken once again reached and grabbed the first with ease, dropping it into the saddle bag. The second was as hard as ever, but he managed to grab it and drop it into the bag. Now was the one he had to get, the third one that he was now ready for. Ken reached out, holding onto the horse tightly with his legs and left hand, reaching with his right. His hand found the pouch, grabbing it tightly, but he was now ready, tugging on the pouch as hard as he could without throwing himself off. He could hear a loud ripping sound as the pouch was torn away from the dummy, leaving only a scrap of fabric from the pouch hanging on the nail. Ken jumped off the wooden horse and looked down at the pouch in his hand, hardly believing that he managed to take it. He looked up from the pouch to see Yolei running over to see for herself.  
  
"Alright, Ken, you did it!" Yolei shouted, throwing her arms around Ken's neck. Too ecstatic to do otherwise, Ken returned the embrace, swinging Yolei around a few times, smiling widely at his accomplishment. Ken stopped swinging Yolei and looked at her, just now realizing how close he had pulled her. The two quickly let go, both blushing severely.  
  
"Heh... sorry about that..." Ken said quickly. "I guess I got carried away." Yolei nodded quickly, a nervous smile across her face.  
  
"Yeah, guess I did, too..." Yolei said, just as nervous as Ken. "...not that I minded, or anything." Ken was surprised to hear Yolei admitting this, but he actually felt the same, which surprised him even more.  
  
"Yeah, neither did I..." Ken said, his nervousness slipping. "I guess after so many years of being hated by everyone, it's nice to know some are still willing to get that close to me..." He couldn't describe this feeling that was letting him be so open suddenly, it wasn't anything like had felt before, nothing even compared. He had been having it around Yolei since he came to Refugara, it was very strange to him...  
  
"Well I'm glad you changed..." Yolei admitted. "Things have been a lot happier around this place since you arrived, especially for me. Things down here for the past few months have been so boring, and for the past month I've had you to keep me company. While I'm here I'm away from my siblings, my parents, my friends... Besides Hawkmon you're all I've got in this place." Ken could feel something swelling up inside himself as she spoke, he couldn't believe this was the same girl he was being hunted by for nearly 7 years.  
  
"After all I've done..." Ken said, speaking through the tight feeling in his chest. "All the pain, all the suffering I've caused... I'm glad I can finally make someone happy." Ken smiled warmly at Yolei, returning the smile he liked seeing on her so often.  
  
"Hey, Ken..." Yolei said, a nervous tone in her voice. "...you ever get caught up in some heated moment and did something you knew was stupid...?" Ken didn't understand what she meant, it was completely off subject, if their conversation had one to begin with.  
  
"Um..." Ken said, trying to remember. He had made a lot of headed choices in the past years but none he felt was stupid. "Never, I don't think so..." He couldn't begin to guess where Yolei was going with this, she hadn't made much sense.  
  
"Here's the problem with never..." Yolei said, again embracing Ken, but this time with a more gentle hold rather than the excited hold from before. Before Ken realized what was happening, Yolei closed her eyes, pressing her lips to Ken's. Ken's mind went blank at the sudden show of affection, but slowly melted into it, returning the kiss and embrace without even realizing it. Ken couldn't believe what was happening, it was like every part of him was racing all at once, his mind losing all thought about anything else but that moment. All too soon the moment ended as Yolei broke the kiss, leaving Ken's mind reeling. He could hardly remember anything that happened before the kiss as he sat there, still stunned. "Sorry, I guess I really got carried away..." Yolei sounded disappointed by Ken's reaction, snapping him out of the daze.  
  
"Yolei, don't be sorry..." Ken said, trying to comfort her. "It's just that nobody has ever shown me any sign of affection before... My brother was always mean to me, more concerned about his schoolwork than me... My parents only paid attention to him until his death, and even after that they only praised me on my intelligence. I guess it's all too much for me at once, it was only 6 months ago when I hated all of the Digidestined, you included..." Yolei stared on at Ken, a mournful look in her eyes. Ken couldn't believe he had told her all of this, whatever he was feeling right now, it loved to be honest.  
  
"And what about now, Ken?" Yolei asked. "How do you feel about us Digidestined now?" Ken hadn't thought of the others that much in the last month, he was just glad to be rid of them. Still, now that Yolei asked, he was beginning to think about it.  
  
"Well since your friends want to hunt me down to go through those torture sessions again, I think I could do without them." Ken said. As his mind wandered over to Yolei, the past month wither her really stuck out. He realized he didn't care about the past 7 years as her enemy, he cherished the past month and it was all he thought about when thinking of Yolei. "You, on the other hand... I don't think I could live without you anymore..." Yolei's eyes widened a bit as he said this. Even Ken couldn't believe he had said it, but it was true. The past month had easily been the best in his life and in every fond memory he had, Yolei was the center of it. Just thinking of this place without her being there, without her company, without that smile... It was all so important to him.  
  
"Ken..." Yolei said, now the stunned one. "I... I don't know what to say..." Ken knew there was something he had to say, but he didn't have the words for it... His life was nothing but pain, suffering, be it in his childhood or his reign as the Digimon Emperor, that was his life, either receiving or causing it. He knew nothing else thoughout his life, but now there was this new sensation with Yolei, completely opposite of anything he had known before... He didn't even know what the word for it was. "Then again, maybe I do..." Yolei said, pulling herself closer to Ken. "I love you, Ken..." Ken's mind hung on those words for a moment. He knew the word love, of course, but he never even experienced it with his brother or parents... Other than that he had only heard it used by TK and Kari during some battles, but that didn't explain much of it's meaning. Whatever he felt for Yolei, it was incredible, though. Maybe this was what TK felt with Kari... Maybe this immense feeling in Ken really was love.  
  
"...I love you, too, Yolei..." Ken finally said, embracing Yolei as much as he could, not wanting her to leave even for a second. Maybe the word love was invented to describe the feelings he had for Yolei, but he was sure it didn't describe it well enough, there was way too much to sum up in a single word. Until he could think of something better, if there was something better, love seemed to fit best, and for now he was happy he knew it.  
  
**********  
  
"Everybody, run!!" A Gekomon shouted, running down the road of the Gekomon town. "The black thieves are back!!" Gekomon darted inside as four figures dressed completely in black from head to toe raced in riding Unimons, except for the one in front, however, who rode what appeared to be a Garurumon.  
  
"Raid the entire town!" The leader shouted to his group. "Take only food items and nothing else!" With that the three Unimon riders split up as the leader and Garurumon darted straight through the middle of town. With Garurumon's speed he had to be good to grab enough, and he was, grabbing a big bag of rice easily from a pair of Otamamon he caught off guard. The Unimon riders were having similar luck, picking off dried meat, gains, even some fruit, all with little resistance. The small band met up near the edge of town, riding out of the other side of the town together. Their raid had been so fast that the Gekomon couldn't react or even get ShogunGekomon to stop them. The group continued riding at full speed for about a mile before slowing to a stop in the Digital desert, safely away from any retaliation the Gekomon might have had. The leader dismounted, petting his wolf Digimon.  
  
"Great work, Gururumon." He said, taking off his hood. It was Duran, and the Digimon he had ridden wasn't Garurumon, rather it's alternate version of Gururumon, which had darker stripes than Garurumon. It was the Digivolution of his SnowAgumon partner, which he always found kind strange, a lizard becoming a wolf. Ken removed his hood and hopped off the Unimon, who was actually a ShimaUnimon, and looked over the items they had managed to get.  
  
"I didn't think we'd be able to get so much on such a fast raid." Ken commented. Will this be enough to feed everyone in Refugara?" Ken had been on dozens of these raids in the past five months but he was always cautious of getting enough food for the entire city. He even had times where he made a second, solo raid when he wasn't sure there was enough.  
  
"Relax, Ken, we've got more than enough here." Duran assured him. "We should get it back to Refugara before the desert heat gets to it, though." Ken nodded, leading his ShimaUnimon along as Duran and Gururumon walked ahead. The other two followed as Duran made it to a lone sand dune. He reached his Digivice on his side and pressed the tall button on it's corner. After a second the dune slid backwards, revealing a ramp that lead deep into the ground. Duran and Gururumon lead the way as the band of thieves entered, relieved to be in the shade of the tunnel. The path down was long and winding, making it a little harder, but after a while Ken was able to get used to it. He would go on the weekly raid often, always trying to pick as much food as possible within the few short minutes they had going through the town. He had come a long way since his training sessions with Yolei and was getting as good as Duran at it, though he still couldn't do as well at the speeds Gururumon ran.  
  
Eventually they reached the bottom of the ramp where a pair of Digimon always stood guard, usually a pair that looked like Gotsumon, Icemon and Meteormon. The only difference was Icemon was a Champion and Meteormon was an Ultimate, which always made Ken laugh a little. He found it funny that a Gotsumon could live his entire life and only change colors when he Digivolved. The other two thieves, who were also Digidestined of Refugara, dismounted and took the saddlebags off of the ShimaUnimon, letting them go back to their homes, and placed them on Gururumon's back for the final leg of the trip. Ken and Duran continued on as the other two Digidestined bid them farewell, their jobs done and their own duties to get back to. The pair led Gururumon to the main building where most of the food they collected on raids was sorted out and stored. Once inside Duran lead Gururumon to a side room where the saddle bags could be unpacked as Ken continued on toward his room to change into a better outfit. In a desert, black is the last color you want to wear, which he knew too well by now. Ken walked to the room on the side that he stayed in and walked in to find Yolei sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ken!" She shouted, standing from the bed and running to Ken to embrace him, which Ken quickly returned. This was possibly his favorite part of the raids, at least when Yolei wasn't in the raid herself. She only joined when another Digidestined was sick or they happened to be raiding a bigger town. "How did the raid go?" She asked, as always.  
  
"It went great." Ken said, loosening the embrace to look at Yolei better. "We managed to get enough food for everyone without hurting any of the Gekomon or Otamamon." Ken always tried his best not to have ShimaUnimon attack any of the Digimon, but on rare occasion there was no choice.  
  
"I'm glad." Yolei said. "Of course with you on the raid there was no doubt it would be a success." Yolei quickly kissed Ken before letting go, starting to leave the room. "I should give you a chance to change out of that gear, I've gotta go help Duran put away all that food, anyway." Ken always admired Yolei's helpful nature, it was probably the first thing about her he fell in love with.  
  
"Oh yeah, where's Ryu?" Ken asked before Yolei went out the door. "I promised we would play when I got back from the raid." That was another thing Ken had seemed to gain thanks to this place, between studies and his evil doings he never had any kind of fun that a normal child should have. With Ryu he had learned how to have fun out of practically nothing and had an excuse to make up the lost playtime from his childhood.  
  
"I think he's playing in the oasis with Wormmon." Yolei said. "Knowing them they've probably webbed the whole place up by now." Ken smiled as Yolei left the room, closing the door behind her. He found it kind of strange that the Leafmon he met in the desert six months ago, the same that saved his life, would eventually become the same Digimon that tried to save him over seven years ago. He had thought it might actually have been his original Wormmon reborn, but when he first asked about it Wormmon had no idea what he was talking about. Ken decided not to dwell on it has he removed his black gear and outfit, preferring his loose fitting clothing to his thief's outfit.  
  
Once changed, Ken made his way to an elevator system set up for easier access to the oasis since it provided most of Refugara's water. Inside, he pulled a lever, dropping a sandbag from above that weighed enough to pull the elevator up with him in it. The system was actually more complicated than that but he never could figure it out. As long as it still worked he didn't complain. The elevator ride ended as it poked through the sand above it, letting Ken step out into the desert just in front of the oasis. He had already spotted Ryu and Wormmon and, true to Yolei's guess, many palm trees had Wormmon's sticky webbing hanging from it. The two goofed around with the stuff all the time and they ended up having to clean the place up often.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Ryu shouted, spotting Ken's appearance. Ken walked over to the oasis, admiring it. It was a sight he never got tired of seeing, lush grass surrounding a fairly large pond of crystal blue water, decorated with palm trees on all sides, even a lone, very tall one in the middle of the pond. Wormmon crawled over to Ken and smiled, at least Ken thought it was a smile, with a vertical mouth it was hard to tell. Ken picked up the worm Digimon and gave it a soft hug, the usual greeting he had for his friend.  
  
"We were getting a little worried." Wormmon said. "Your raid seemed to be taking a little longer than usual." Ken shook his head, hopefully reassuring the Digimon.  
  
"Nah, just a little run in with Yolei before I could make it up here." Ken said. "Actually last time I got here early I got more webbed than the trees so being a little late doesn't bother me that much." Wormmon and Ryu chuckled a little, but Ryu stopped suddenly, remembering something.  
  
"Hey, Wormmon?" Ryu said suddenly. "Think you could go check on Dokunemon for me? He's been gone a while and I need to talk to Ken privately." Dokunemon was a green form of Kunemon, and not only was he Ryu's Digimon partner, but Wormmon's partner in crime, so to speak. The two had grown up together from baby Digimon to their Rookie forms that they held today. Ken and Ryu often blamed Wormmon for influencing SnowyBotamon to become a worm Digimon like him. Wormmon hopped out of Ken's arms and squirmed off to find Dokunemon, probably in a tree somewhere.  
  
"So what's up, Ryu?" Ken asked, concerned. It wasn't often Ryu would turn away both Dokunemon and Wormmon to talk, but whenever he did it was serious, at least in a young boy's terms it was.  
  
"Well..." Ryu began. "When I was in Primary Village the other day, I stole a story book... It was about you and what you did as the Digimon Emperor... Is it true? Did you really do all of those bad things?" Ken wasn't surprised, Ryu would have found out one way or another about Ken's past, he just wished it had been from Yolei or himself. The main rule of the Refugara Digidestined was to never steal things other than food.  
  
"...Some of it." Ken admitted. He had seen many of the books that had been written, describing his actions, but they were always overblown, telling that he went as far as killing Digimon for his own sick pleasure. "Some things they say only to make me look worse, it's how they choose to see who I used to be... I'm not proud of my past, that's why I'm working so hard to make sure you and Refugara have a better chance than I did." Ryu smiled, relieving Ken. He was worried he might not explain well enough or made himself sound worse. As if on que, Wormmon and Dokunemon came crawling back to the two, joining their respected Digidestined.  
  
"Guess it's time to go, isn't it?" Ryu asked. "You've really gotta get here sooner, we didn't get any time to do anything." Ken smiled, rubbing the boy's shaggy blue hair with his hand.  
  
"I'll make it up to you next time." Ken said. "I've gotta get ready for a date with Yolei, anyway, you know how she gets when I'm late for that." Ryu quickly nodded, laughing a little. The two and their Digimon walked back to the elevator, stepping in and pulling on a return handle that pulled the lift back to Refugara. Again Ken wasn't sure how it worked, but he liked the lift as long as it worked at all.  
  
**********  
  
Later that day Ken and Yolei walked hand in hand through a small town, trying to keep themselves unseen. Both were wearing cloaks to hide their identities, not wanting to recognized by any passing Digimon. Ken couldn't help but feel nervous, should any Digimon recognize him here there would be no place to get away. Yolei squeezed his hand tighter, somehow knowing his concerns.  
  
"Don't worry so much." Yolei whispered to him. They were walking on a lonely street so luckily there were no Digimon around to hear them. "We get to the air taxi, we see the show, and we come home, we've done it before." That was the general plan on dates to the theater. The best one was on the side of a mountain a few miles away so an air taxi was the best way to get there, which usually meant letting a pair of Birdramon or Airdramon pull you through the air on a small cart.  
  
"I guess I can't help it..." Ken admitted. "These are the same ones that wanted to rip me into quarters, after all." The thought of what he barely escaped six months ago still made him cringe, but he was glad it was just in his past. His future was all he was worried about now, and with Yolei around it seemed pretty good.  
  
"Just relax, before you know it we'll be at the theater enjoying the show." Yolei said, reassuring Ken. She always had a way of doing that ever since he first met her in Refugara. It was an incredible feeling to know someone could do that for you no matter what was wrong. Eventually the couple got to the air taxi, which was basically a small runway beside a lake. Yolei and Ken both received a surprise as they noticed the usual pair of Birdramon and Airdramon weren't in the cart's reigns, rather it was Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, and as luck would have it, TK and Kari were there as well, talking to their Digimon.  
  
"What was that about relaxing?" Ken asked nervously. Yolei had the same worried look on her face, but managed to shake it off, pulling the hood of her cloak over her face a little better.  
  
"Just leave it to me." Yolei said with confidence. "I'll take care of things, just keep quiet and keep hidden." Ken nodded, adjusting his hood to hide his face better. The two walked on toward the air taxi, both stepping a little more slowly than usual. TK and Kari noticed them walking their way and turned from their Digimon to greet them.  
  
"Welcome." TK said as the two approached the cart. "Where are you two going today?" It seemed pretty straight forward, just as if it was being run normally.  
  
"The mountainside theater." Yolei said, speaking in a voice that only barely sounded like her own. She had been working on it since they started using the air taxi for dates so no Digimon would recognize her, though this was a much better use for it. "If you don't mind me asking, where are the regular operators?" Ken somehow knew she would ask this, she was always curious about such things.  
  
"The Birdramon said something about a Digiegg in their nest hatching." Kari explained. "And the Airdramon both caught a virus. When we heard about it we volunteered to take over until they could get back." Ken could tell the two were always like this, something about them seemed to say they were naturally this generous. If he hadn't been obsessed with being the Digimon Emperor they could have probably been friends.  
  
"I see..." Yolei said simply. "We might be staying at the theater's inn and come back tomorrow, can you stay there through the night to take us back?" TK simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Actually there's a cabin at the station up there for us to stay in for just such trips." TK explained. "Just hop in and leave the rest to us." Yolei nodded, opening the door on the cart. She stepped in, taking the far seat as Ken stepped in to sit beside her, closing the door as he sat down. TK and Kari walked to the front and mounted their Digimon, signaling them to take off. Ken was surprised that the takeoff was a little smoother than Birdramon or Airdramon's, possibly because they preferred a running start unlike the usual sudden takeoffs.  
  
"I always liked these rides." Yolei said, once they were flying straight. "The wind in my hair, the view of the stars and ground below..." Ken had to agree, at least on the part about the view. His hair was just annoying when it blew around so much. The sight and the feel of the ride was fine, but Ken didn't really like the silence, other than the flapping of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's wings. He decided to change it, reaching into a pocket on the inside of his vest and pulling out his old flute from his treatment, the one good thing he seemed to have gotten out of it. "I didn't know you played the flute" Yolei commented, noticing the small wooden instrument.  
  
"It was one of my rehab treatments, the only one I liked." Ken said. "I used to work all night on making up my own song, making it sound just right." With that Ken took a deep breath and put the instrument to his lips to play his song. As he played, he remembered the nights in his cell making up the song, with only Orgemon to hear it, who was asleep usually. He was glad someone important to him like Yolei could finally hear it.  
  
"I think those nights of work were well spent..." Yolei complimented, resting her head on Ken's shoulder as she closed her eyes, taking in all the sound the small flute could make. Ken had to admit, this was a nice way to spend a day, just him and Yolei, nobody chasing after him, nobody to disturb them. Months ago he just wished his life would end, only wanting to end all the suffering he had to endure. Now he couldn't imagine not living, not when life was this rewarding.  
  
End Chapter 2  



	3. The Price Of Freedom

The Destiny Of The Emperor  
Chapter 3: The Price of Freedom  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: What follows is very far from my usual fanfic. It is in tribute to something few of us remember, but those who do cherish the memory, the first fanfic I ever read. It is a version of an old Final Fantasy 6 story called "Anti-violence Therapy Subject 11983" by an author going by the name Cross Knight Kefka. I printed this story back in 1997 and as far as I know my printout is all that remains of the original story, I haven't even found the original author yet. The concept and ideas the story presented were too good to be forgotten, so I rewrote it into this. Please be warned this is a PG-13 fic and the first chapter depicts a great deal more violence than I generally use, if you disapprove of this please do not read.)  
  
Ken and Yolei arrived at the theater just before the sun went down, taking in the view of the sunset from the mountain before walking into the theater. Inside was very regal, with red carpeting leading down all hallways and many well carved statues and colorful paintings decorating the walls and corners. The sight of the place never failed to amaze Ken. The two walked to the main ticket booth to pay for admission, finding a Tapirmon running the booth.  
  
"Welcome to the Mountainside Theater." Tapirmon said. "How may I help you?" Ken never understood how Tapirmon could say that to so many day in and day out without going nuts. Yolei pulled out a few Digidollars and laid them on the counter.  
  
"Can we get two balcony seats, please?" Yolei asked. It was better they stayed in the seclusion of a balcony, not just to enjoy the show together but to remain hidden. Tapirmon nodded, taking the Digidollars and handing Yolei a pair of yellow tickets, which she immediately took. With tickets now in hand, the couple walked along the red carpeting until they came across a staircase that lead to the balconies and a Candlemon taking tickets. Yolei and Ken walked up to the small Digimon and handed him the tickets, which he dropped into a small box he was standing on, before walking up the steps and into the hallway that connected to the balconies. Many of them were designed just for two people and all of the doors to them had a small sliding sign to say if they were in use or not. Luckily there was one closer to the stage that wasn't in use, which they immediately chose. Inside was very simple, a pair of nice seats overlooking the large stage. The two pulled their hoods off and sat down to wait for the show to start just as Ken remembered something.  
  
"Um, Yolei?" Ken asked. "Did you happen to catch what show we're actually watching?" Ken realized he hadn't seen the title or description of the show that was playing as they came in. Yolei thought about it for a second before forming a worried look on her face.  
  
"...I don't think I did." She admitted, smiling nervously. "This is a nice place, though, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Ken looked down at the stage, worried at what might be coming out onto it in a minute. He got his answer as a Bakemon floated out to the middle of the stage. Most of the actors were Bakemon since they could do their own stunts without getting hurt and they could shapeshift, saving money on stuntmen and makeup people.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Bakemon announced. "Thank you for coming to the Mountainside Theater for our show tonight. We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it." Ken sat back, relaxing a bit. "Now, with no further delay, we present to you our newest play, The Fallen Emperor." Ken jumped out of is seat at the announcement of the title. He looked over the railing of the balcony as the first scene played out. A Bakemon, morphed to look like Ken in his Digimon Emperor outfit, tossed black colored rings at Digimon that ran across the stage and eventually out of view, coming back in a second with the rings on them, either on the arm, waist, or neck depending on the Digimon. Ken looked at Yolei, who was in shock as much as Ken.  
  
"Ken, I'm so sorry..." Yolei said. "I should have looked at the title before coming here... Let's keep hope, maybe it won't be so bad..." Ken sat back in his seat in nervous relaxation, watching the play go on. It was fairly long, showing various battles with the Digidestined, events in his life, both based on real ones or completely made up, and even showing mild versions of his torture in Leomon's treatment facility. The last scene of the play showed the Bakemon playing him strung up like he was in Primary Village as the stage he stood on caught fire with him still tied to the stage's posts. Unlike the real events, though, the Bakemon actor didn't run off, didn't get cut down, but in a twist of truth, hang limp as the fire burned and the lights died down until the stage was black. The crowd sitting in the regular seats clapped as Ken and Yolei both hung their heads low in silence.  
  
"I don't believe this is how they think of me..." Ken said in despair. He knew his past was bad and that many Digimon hated him, but an entire play based on him that only showed him as pure evil... it was too much to take all at once.  
  
"Ken, it's just a play..." Yolei said. "This may be a good thing. The play showed the Digimon Emperor being executed, not you. Despite being him in the past, you aren't him now. You've changed, you've become a man willing to risk everything for one group of misunderstood Digimon... and you've become the man I love with all my heart... Let them think of the Digimon Emperor however they want, as long as they don't say the same about Ken." Ken couldn't help but be uplifted by Yolei's words. As smart as he had always been, Yolei was much wiser in such things and always had the right answers to give.  
  
"You're right, of course..." Ken said, standing from his seat and leaning on the railing of the balcony. "I guess they think I died in the fire that saved me... and I think it's better like this. It symbolizes the end of my old life, the end of the pain that I caused and endured. It also reminded me that my present and future are looking much better than my past." Yolei smiled as she stood form her seat, replacing her hood. She walked over the Ken and turned him to face her, placing his hood over his head.  
  
"Guess this date wasn't wasted after all..." Yolei said gently. "Come on, we should get to the inn and get a room before they close for the night." Ken nodded, taking her hand and walking out of the balcony with her. He only hoped the rest of the night would go over so well.  
  
**********  
  
The couple made it to the inn just before it closed for new occupants. Luckily the Gotsumon running things didn't recognize either one of them through their hoods and gave them a room for the night. Ken was a little nervous, not only was it the first time he and Yolei would ever share a room, but tonight had the possibility of becoming the best of his life. The two pulled off their cloaks, relieved they could be rid of them until they checked out.  
  
"I don't think we've ever stayed all night up here, have we?" Yolei said, just now noticing. Ken shook his head no, although they've visited every now and then they usually headed back the same day. Today the show started later, though, not giving them much choice.  
  
"I'm kind of glad, it's a nice change of pace." Ken said. He liked his room in Refugara, but the wooden, wallpapered room of the inn was a welcomed change.  
  
"Hey, you didn't complain about the decorations when we brought you into one of those rooms to recover." Yolei joked. Ken laughed a little, even if it was true. The comment made him remember those first days, his wounds healing, the first of his training, and Yolei's company and guidance, which he always liked remembering. Remembering the first month of his life in Refugara made him decide something he had been turning over in his mind all day.  
  
"Yolei..." Ken said, a nervous pitch in his voice. "There's something I need to tell you." Yolei looked on at Ken in confusion, then sat down on the edge of the bed to listen to him. "These past six months have been the best of my life... And every good memory I have of those six months is always about you, in some way or another... In that time, you helped me become someone I never even hoped to become, someone who knew good from evil, love from hate, and who could choose the better path. I wanted you to know, I hope you'll always be in my life, to help me until the day I die..." Ken dropped down to his knee, taking Yolei's hand gentle. "Yolei, I want you to share my life with me, every day, every second of it... Will you marry me?" With that Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, gold ring decorated with a white gemstone, most likely white quartz, which was rare among the red quartz of Refugara. Yolei gasped from the sudden shock, staring at the ring like she was trying to burn a hole through it.  
  
"Oh, Ken..." Yolei finally said. "...Of course... I'd be happy to be your wife." Ken smiled, happier than he had ever been, as he slid the ring onto Yolei's finger. As soon as it was on, Yolei put her arms around Ken's neck and kissed him deeply, too happy to do anything less. Ken kissed back with all the passion he had for his love, now certain it wouldn't be the last time he would do so. For the first time in his life, everything Ken had ever hoped for was coming true, everything in life was perfect.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you absolutely sure, Kari?" TK asked, pacing back and forth in the cabin reserved for the air cab's Digimon. "It could be a coincidence or just dumb luck..." Kari sat on the bed entering an e-mail into her D-Terminal for her brother and the other Digidestined. Patamon and Gatomon were asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up together, finding comfort in being so close.  
  
"No, TK, it was Ken, I'm sure of it." Kari said. "That song he played on the flute in the cart, it was the same one he always played during his treatment. We never gave him any music books so he had to have made up the song himself, nobody but him could have played it." Again Kari's logic outdid his own. It was one of the things he loved about her, one reason he proposed to her a month ago.  
  
"You're writing to the others?" TK asked. He knew that was what she was doing, but the reason escaped him.  
  
"Yeah." Kari replied. "We can't do much to recapture him from here, so I'm telling Tai to set up an ambush for when we bring him back. It's the best way we have of getting him back." Like most others, TK thought Ken had died in that fire in Primary Village. He had to agree about not being able to do anything about him here, but an ambush somehow didn't seem right..."  
  
"Kari, I know it might sound a little strange..." TK started. "But isn't an ambush kind of, well, underhanded? It sounds more like something Ken would do. Besides, he's got that woman with him, what if she gets into the mix by accident?" Kari had forgotten that Ken wasn't alone on his trip to the theater.  
  
"TK, I don't like it as much as you do..." Kari said. "But if we let him go there's no telling what he might do. You know what he did as the Digimon Emperor, if he gets away now he could do things twice as worse..." TK lowered his head in disappointment. He wished there was something better that they could do, something that might keep Ken free and still keep him in check. Unfortunately, TK couldn't think of anything that could do such thing. He watched on as Kari finished her e-mail, sending it to Tai to start the ambush plans.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Duran walked through the central building of Refugara. He hadn't completed the sorting of the food from the last raid since Ken and Yolei were out for the day. Ken had consulted Duran for advice on proposing to Yolei so he knew it would be a while. He even gave Ken the white quartz needed for the engagement ring. He knew Yolei just as well and knew the two would come back as an engaged couple. Duran was about to head for the storage room when he heard the doors of the building burst open behind him. Duran turned to see Ryu run through the doors, Dokunemon crawling behind him as fast as he could.  
  
"Duran!" The blue haired boy shouted. "I think we've got trouble! There's a bunch of Digimon heading for the north town and there's a Greymon and a Digidestined leading the way!" Duran started to panic. A Digidestined with a Greymon meant Tai, leader of the Digidestined that chased after Ken for so long, and the north town was where Ken and Yolei had to catch the air taxi.  
  
"They must have discovered Ken..." Duran said, thinking outloud. "We can't let them get ahold of Ken, they don't know of his changes, they'll treat him even worse than before if they catch him again." Ryu suddenly looked even more worried. Even he knew of the things Ken had to endure last time he was captured.  
  
"Should I get the other Digidestined together?" Ryu suggested, picking up on Duran's idea. Duran nodded and right away Ryu picked up Dokunemon and ran out of the building to round up the other Digidestined and Digimon. Duran turned his head toward the doorway of his room where his own digimon partner was waiting.  
  
"SnowAgumon, come on!" He shouted. "We've got trouble to take care of!" Hearing this, SnowAgumon popped his head out of the doorway, then ran after his human partner, who was already running out the door to join the others. The two didn't get very far as Wormmon stood in front of them just outside the door, a stern look in his eyes.  
  
"Ken's in trouble, isn't he?" The worm Digimon asked. Duran nodded in reply, then watched as Wormmon crawled his way over to him and crawled up his leg, making his way up him until he was sitting on Duran's shoulder. "You aren't going without me, Ken's just as much my friend as yours." Duran didn't have time to argue and simply nodded again, running toward the main entrance to the desert with Wormmon hanging on tight and SnowAgumon trailing behind.  
  
**********  
  
Ken and Yolei, with hoods in place, walked from the inn hand in hand, still excited from the previous night. Even with all night and all morning, it was still too much to take in for both of them. The two walked to the air cab where TK and Kari, along with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, waited to return them to town, where they knew Tai would be waiting for them. Both were nervous about the ambush, if it would work, if it was the right thing, but they had little choice.  
  
"Welcome back." TK said, hiding his nervousness as if nothing was wrong. "Just hop into the cab, we'll have you and, uh..." Kari nudged TK with her elbow as he slipped, trying to keep him in check.  
  
"Soon to be husband, sir." Yolei said in her disguised voice, finishing for TK. TK's eyes widened at the announcement, his mind suddenly reeling. Kari was in a similar state of disbelief. Even if she didn't know the girl, she knew Ken, or at least she thought she did. What kind of evil person could know love, the same kind she had for TK?  
  
"Oh, well..." TK said, stumbling to find words. "Then I wish you and your, uh... fiancée... the best lives possible..." Yolei smiled under her hood and led Ken into the cab again, taking the same seats as the night before. TK released a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. In just a few words that girl made TK's ideas of Ken change radically. He looked on at Kari, who looked like she was in the same state, then walked over to her, getting close enough to whisper.  
  
"TK, can we really go through with this now?" Kari whispered to him. "The Ken we remember isn't capable of love, especially not marriage." TK didn't have an answer, Kari was the one that was sure about the ambush idea but even she doubted her idea now that they knew Ken was engaged.  
  
"Tai and a lot of angry Digimon will be waiting for us." TK whispered back. "We can't betray them, we'll be off even worse than Ken if they think we've sided with him..." TK was right, if they pulled out now they would be in as deep as Ken was. They didn't realize Ken had changed and they were too angry with him to believe that he had.   
  
"It doesn't seem right, though..." Kari whispered. "Ken was pure evil six months ago, now he's engaged to marry... He had to have worked really hard to change so much... We take him back now and it might ruin all he's become." TK knew she was right, and if the circumstances were any better he wouldn't have gone through with the idea, but there was too much riding against all of them if they didn't go through with the plan.  
  
"Kari, I know it's not right." TK admitted. "But if we don't, all three of us are going to be hunted down like Ken was. Let's see if we can beat Tai to the port and we'll think of something there." Kari just nodded, a sad look in her eyes. "What about that girl with him? If she gets between Ken and those Digimon..." Kari took a quick look at the two of the cab, trying to confirm a though she had earlier.  
  
"I think that girl is Yolei." Kari whispered. "I wasn't really sure last night, but that voice of hers doesn't fool me now." TK was already in shock from Ken's engagement, but knowing that his fiancée was Yolei made it even harder to do this. Ken hated all of the Digidestined before, but to choose one as his wife... It was all too much to believe at once, but it was all true.  
"Let's just get to town and see how things play out." TK said. Kari nodded and walked over to Nefertimon, mounting her for the ride home. Kari whispered something to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, probably telling them to speed up the flight a little to beat Tai to the port. TK took another look at Ken in the cab, talking with the girl that was now his fiancée, before walking to Pegasusmon and mounting him for their return trip.  
  
**********  
  
Ken had a harder time enjoying the flight home than he did the flight to the theater. The trip was noticeably faster than before, the wind and scenery below were both going too fast to be enjoyable. Yolei was still in a blissful state, her eyes closed and her head on Ken's shoulder. It was probably the only thing about this return flight Ken could enjoy. Looking at Yolei's peaceful form beside him, knowing this girl would be with him for the rest of their lives, somehow an unpleasant ride didn't seem to matter. His thoughts passed most of the time and before he knew it they were arriving back at the port. The two Armor Digimon had to slow to land so at least Ken got a good look at the lake beside the port. He gave Yolei a gentle nudge to wake her up from her nap, which she quickly did.  
  
"Home already...?" Yolei asked in a sleepy daze. Ken smiled at her gentle, running a hand through her purple hair.  
  
"Not quite yet." Ken replied. "We will be soon, though." Yolei smiled, then stood up, taking Ken's hand in hers and leading him out of the cab. As they saw this, TK and Kari hopped off of their Digimon and walked over to confront the two. TK gave Kari a quick look to be sure this is what they should do, then looked at the hooded couple.  
  
"Ken, Yolei, you've gotta get out of here!" TK announced suddenly. Ken and Yolei both turned to TK in surprise, not sure what to think.  
  
"TK, how did you know it was us?!" Ken asked. TK shook his head, not having the time to explain.  
  
"There's no time." Kari said. "My brother is coming with a lot of Digimon, they're going to ambush you!" Ken suddenly panicked, what was once a perfect event was about to become his worst nightmare. He turned to find a way out of the town, someway to get around the main roads and into the desert and Refugara.  
  
"Kari, how could you?!" Someone shouted. The four turned to see Tai and Greymon, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. It only took a minute for many other Digimon to appear from hiding, all with angry glares in their eyes and many looked like they were eager to rush in and attack.  
  
"Tai, wait, you don't understand!" Kari yelled to her brother, stepping in front of Ken. "Ken's changed, he's not evil anymore!" Kari knew hew cries were in vein, her brother was pretty stubborn about these things and the Digimon didn't look like they were ready to change their minds, either.  
  
"Don't listen to her!" A Mushroomon shouted from the crowd. "He's probably got some kind of dark ring for humans on her!" It was the reaction he expected from the crowd. They didn't seem to remember that he never used anything like that in seven years, why would he use it now? No such device was possible, he even tried to create them several times.  
  
"He's probably right." Tai concluded, thick headed as ever. "Release your control on them! Now!" Ken threw off his cloak, no use for it anymore. Yolei did the same, staying beside Ken despite the danger.  
  
"I have no control on them!" Ken shouted. "You took my Digivice and my power from it, there's no way I could have control over them!" Tai shook his head, refusing to believe it.  
  
"You're lying!" Tai shouted in anger. "Greymon, get him!" With that command Greymon stomped forward toward Ken, his jaw slightly open in case he had to throw any attacks. Ken shielded Yolei just in case Greymon decided to, but didn't get the chance. Before he got close enough something flew past Greymon, distracting him. Tai and Greymon looked for the object to see a zebra striped Unimon flying by.  
  
"That Unimon!" A Digimon in the crowd shouted. "That's a symbol of the black thieves!" Upon that announcement, more of the ShimaUnimon flew past, dropping off the Digidestined of Refugara and their Digimon. Duran and Ryu were the last to land, standing in front of Ken to guard him. Ken looked at Duran in time to see Wormmon jump off of Duran and into Ken's arms. He was happy to see his Digimon friend, but didn't have the time to greet him.  
  
"We aren't letting you take Ken again!" Duran announced. Ken couldn't believe they were doing this, showing themselves revealed their identities, they could be hunted like he was, yet they risked such odds for him. He didn't have time to ponder as he watched them send their Digimon at Greymon, all Digivolving to match Greymon. A ToyAgumon became BlueMeramon, a Tsukaimon became Soulmon, a Psychemon became Panjyamon, and Dokunemon became SandYanmamon. The show ended when SnowAgumon became Gururumon, taking the lead of the Digimon.  
  
"Takes more than a few copycat Digimon to stop me!" Greymon announced, charging forward. Ken knew the Refugara Digimon could stand the angry Digimon, who were starting to join the fight one at a time, but Greymon was too experienced, braking through the Digimon line. The Refugara Digimon tried to keep blocking Greymon, but became too wrapped up in the Digimon mob to keep it up. Ken tried to back up only to find the edge of the port and the water below. He was about to jump in, hoping to swim away, when Wormmon jumped from his arms, looking up at Greymon.  
  
"You aren't taking Ken without a fight!" He announced. "Wormmon Digivolve to..." Ken watched on as Wormmon floated into the air, glowing brightly. It became so bright it was blinding, forcing Ken and many of the others around to hide their eyes. When the light died down, Wormmon had been replaced by a tall, green Digimon with powerful dark gray forearms and claws. His head and insect wings made him look like a bug, but the green armor and spiked shoulder guards made him look more like a warrior. "Stingmon!" Ken couldn't believe Wormmon Digivolved like that for him, and without a Digivice, which was the part that was confusing him.  
  
"Hey, no way!" Tai shouted from the sidelines. "We still have his Digivice at Leomon's manor, how could he Digivolve?" TK and Kari were confused by the action as well, as far as they knew it was impossible.  
  
"I think Izzy said something about it once..." TK said suddenly. "He said the Digivices are just tools like crests, but our connection to them is strong enough not to need those crests. Maybe if a bond is strong enough, even the Digivice is unneeded." Tai wasn't interested in the explanation as he watched Stingmon fly above Greymon to attack.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared as he blew the huge fireball at Stingmon. The bug Digimon was fast on his wings and avoided the fireball easily. The spike on Stingmon's forearm started glowing, getting longer.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon dove down at Greymon with the glowing spear aimed at him. The orange dinosaur was faster than he looked, managing to avoid getting stabbed, making Stingmon dig through the stone ground underneath, causing a fairly long groove through the ground before he flew up to try again. Stingmon turned and dove again, aiming higher this time, but Greymon avoided the second blow as well. Stingmon was ready and pulled up fast enough to avoid hitting the ground again, but so was Greymon, recovering quickly and throwing another Nova Blast. Stingmon proved even faster, darting upwards to avoid the impact. Tai and Greymon both watched on as the stray blast flew to the ground right in front of TK and Kari, nearly blasting both of them. The force of the blast was incredible, forcing TK to fall down, but Kari wasn't as ready for the force of the blast, getting thrown from the port and into the water below.   
  
Ken watched on as this happened, taking in everything. Kari wasn't yelling or kicking around, she might be knocked out, and TK was holding his head, so he was probably too dazed to make the save. Tai was too far away, meaning he only had one choice. Ken ran for the edge of the port, jumping off and diving into the water after Kari. He looked frantically through the water for Kari, knowing he had to get to her fast. Eventually he spotted a form floating downward through the hazy water and swam after it, eventually getting his arms around it. Ken swam back to the surface as fast as he could without using his arms, eventually breaking the surface, making sure to pull Kari's head above water as soon as he could. Out of the water Kari weighed more, making Ken struggle to swim to shore, and even more to push her up from the water and onto the edge of the port. Ken pulled himself out of the water and looked toward where the blast hit, seeing the dust still flying from the impact of the Nova Blast. As it cleared, he saw Greymon and Stingmon still in a stalemate and Tai watching on until he noticed Kari and Ken.  
  
"Kari!!" Tai shouted in a panic. "Ken, what did you do to her?!" Ken just now realized Tai hadn't seen anything of what happened from the Nova Blast, when Ken dove in the dust was probably way too thick. All he saw was Kari's unconscious form and Ken kneeling over it. Tai looked toward the two warring Digimon, neither one getting the upper hand. "Greymon, time to finish this!" Greymon nodded, still focused on Stingmon, who was starting another dive.  
  
"Greymon Digivolve to..." Greymon learned to Digivolve faster now and could get through the process easily. His mechanical chestplate and arms formed, followed by a metal helmet and broken wings, and finally the mechanical parts on his tail and leg became exposed. "Metal Greymon!" Stingmon was caught off guard by the sudden change of his opponents size. "Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon wasted no time, firing off his metal claws at Stingmon. The insect Digimon tried to dodge, but was still stunned and couldn't move fast enough. The claw side swiped him, causing him to spin in midair. "Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon reeled his claw back in as he fired off his main attack, blasting Stingmon hard with the organic missiles. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Stingmon was still in the air, hanging limp from his wings and slowly falling to the ground, too weak to stay in the air. Tai grinned as the bug Digimon fell, knowing Ken couldn't get away once Stingmon was out.  
  
"One more shot and we've got him, MetalGreymon." Tai said. MetalGreymon opened his chest plate again and fired off another pair of missiles at the weakened Stingmon, who saw them coming his way. Luckily his mind was better off than his body and though of all he could do. Stingmon retracted his wings, letting himself fall to the ground below and avoiding the missiles. He landed hard on the pavement below, then looked behind him at the missiles. They fell to the ground near the port, blasting the area hard.   
  
Ken watched on, still with Kari and a good distance away, then remembered Yolei was still there when he went to save Kari. Ken looked on in horror at the blast, seeing Yolei's fallen form as the smoke cleared. Ken turned his attention to Tai, the one who ordered MetalGreymon's attack, a vicious glare in his eyes. Suddenly he could feel all of his hate, all of his anger from his days in treatment, all coming back to the surface. Ken rushed across the battle worn pavement of the port straight at Tai, not caring about anything else at that moment. Tai looked at Ken only a split second before Ken knocked him to the ground hard, pinning Tai to the ground. Tai tried swinging a fist, only to get it backhanded by Ken, throwing it against the pavement, hurting it badly. Before Tai could swing the other Ken had it pinned with one hand, raising the other to punch at Tai.  
  
"Ken, don't!!" TK shouted, who was now kneeling over Yolei, who was starting to stir. "She just got the wind knocked out of her, you don't need to do this!" Ken heard TK's pleas, but didn't care. All he knew was Tai had hurt Yolei, his love, his fiancèe, his reason to live.  
  
"I don't care!" Ken screamed, an obvious hint of madness in his voice. "He hurt her, he hurt Yolei! I'll kill him!!" Ken's rage was all he could feel, all he knew, and all that mattered was making sure Tai could feel how angry he was.  
  
"Ken, stop!" A new voice shouted. Ken looked up from his soon to be victim to see Davis running his way with Flamedramon following close behind. Davis stopped a few feet before reaching Ken as Flamedramon continued past to break up the Digimon's fight. "Yolei's just fine and it's not Tai's fault she got hurt. If you do this you'll lose everything you've worked so hard to gain these past few months. If you let your anger beat you you're no better than the Digimon Emperor was." Something in the way Davis spoke made Ken rethink things, letting his anger subside and his rational mind take control again. After a minute of silence Ken stood up from Tai and stepped back, reaching a hand down to help Tai to his feet. Tai was hesitant, but eventually accepted it, letting Ken pull him up to his feet. The two looked back to see MetalGreymon standing back as Flamedramon checked on Stingmon. More importantly to both was the sight of Kari and Yolei on their feet, both of them looking fine. It was only when Ken saw Flamedramon for the first time in years that it got his mind wandering, thinking back. Remembering the day he escaped from execution six months ago, he suddenly realized something.  
  
"The three exploding fireballs..." Ken thought outloud. "Davis, those were Flamedramon's Fire Rockets, weren't they?" Davis nodded to Ken, smiling. "You saved me? You of all people... why would you?" Davis crossed his arms, thinking back to those days six months ago.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't think those Digimon gave you a fair chance." Davis said. "I was hoping those treatments would somehow at least tame you, so I wanted to be sure you got a chance to live a normal life. I couldn't stop all those Digimon, but with Flamedramon's help, I could give you a chance to escape and make the Digimon believe you died in the fire." Ken couldn't believe Davis would do something like that, especially with how heated their battles had been in the past. What surprised Ken more was Davis actually coming up with such a plan and putting it to use so quickly, he always knew Davis as rash and quick to react.  
  
"Thanks, Davis..." Ken said, finding no other words to use. He was about to turn and rejoin Yolei when Tai put his hand on his shoulder, making Ken look back to face the older Digidestined.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken..." Tai said, surprising Ken. "I didn't realize you changed... I guess I only remember how you were as the Digimon Emperor." Ken looked past Tai for a second to check on the mob of Digimon and the Refugara Digidestined. He was surprised to see the Digimon back to their Rookie levels and with their Digidestined and the Digimon mob watching on. They had all seen Ken dive in after Kari, not being blocked by the dust like Tai had been, and many were in disbelief still.  
  
"I guess all of us have been changing lately." Ken said, returning his attention to Tai. He was right, too, the Digimon, Yolei, Davis, Tai, and Ken himself had all seemed to change somehow today, and all for the better.  
  
"I'll be honest." Tai continued. "I'm getting tired of always fighting you. Let's make sure this is our last fight." With that Tai extended his hand to Ken, smiling.  
  
"And I'm getting tired of getting beaten and hiding out." Ken joked. "This will be our last battle, I'm sure of it." Ken extended his own hand, shaking hands with Tai. As the two broke the handshake, Kari, TK, and Yolei joined the three.  
  
"Ken, get your friends out of here." Tai said, indicating the Refugara Digidestined. "Live your life as peacefully as possible. Who knows, maybe we can be friends someday." Ken smiled and nodded, somehow liking that idea. He turned to Yolei, taking her hand into his own before leading her to the ShimaUnimon, who had been waiting on the sidelines for the battle to end to fly the Refugara Digidestined home. Ken mounted one, then pulled Yolei up to sit behind him. The other Refugara Digidestined followed suit, with Ryu sitting with Duran to make up for the lack of ShimaUnimon, then took to the air, with Ken and Yolei leading the way back to Refugara. Tai, Kari, TK, and Davis watched them fly off, not sure if they'd ever see any of them again.  
  
"I still can't believe it..." Kari said to TK. "Ken used to be so evil... and now he's just trying to live peacefully... He's even engaged to marry..." Kari turned to look at TK, who smiled at her. "Think I'll be invited to the wedding?" TK laughed a bit at the joke, though he wondered the same himself.  
  
"Who knows." TK replied. "After today I think I would believe anything..." The two again turned to watch Ken and Yolei lead their group back toward the desert, now almost out of sight. The Digimon watched on as well, some wondering if they'll have to ever fear the Digimon Emperor again, others wondering if what they saw really meant Ken was changed. Flying into the distance, Ken was the only one who knew for sure, and as long as he was in control of it, he would make sure his life was as peaceful and happy as possible.  
  
The End  
  
This is probably going to be the only story of this kind I ever do, as I said before this was in tribute to the first fanfic I ever read, which has been offline for years. If by some chance the author of Anti-violence Therapy Subject 11983 reads this, thank you for such a great story and I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could do this. The original story I printed didn't have an e-mail address on it. I hope you enjoyed it, though.  
  
I had fun writing this. It was a nice change from my usual romance fics. Don't let that fool you, though, what comes next from CyberDracomon will defiantly be Takari, whatever it is. Until then!  
  
CyberDracomon  



End file.
